Embodiments of the inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for mitigating trapping sets in a data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. Depending upon a number of factors, different data sets may become trapped where the same incorrect output results after each pass through the data detector circuit and/or the data decoder circuit. This trapping results in a failure to converge on the originally written data set.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.